Love Letter
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: These words are the color, and he's just painting his heart, painting a vivid picture for the girl he couldn't help but fall for.


"Love Letter"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: Nothing, save for this story and my thoughts, belong to me.

* * *

_Dear Blaze,_

_Okay, so, I'm just gonna go ahead and spit it out. I like you. I like you a lot now that I think about it, but you can't really blame me for liking you so much; you're a very likable person, in case you didn't know._

_Um, okay, so I'm pretty sure you're wondering why or when I started liking you, and I'm gonna do my best to answer you. Honestly, I don't know when I started liking you more than a friend; it just hit me one day, and suddenly, my world seemed much brighter. It's like I was seeing everything with new eyes or something._

_At first, I dismissed my feelings. I mean, I can't like YOU. We're best friends! Won't it ruin our friendship? And I'm afraid of these feelings I have for you, Blaze. I've never, ever felt so strongly about a person the way I feel for you. You're just so unique, so confident. How can you expect me NOT to fall for you?_

_Okay, so why do I like you? Again, why wouldn't I like you? You're such an amazing and talented person; you're smart, really pretty, like, REALLY pretty, and whenever I look into those enticing, golden eyes of yours, I feel like I'm home. Heck, whenever I'm near you, I feel like there's nothing but you and me, that no matter what happens, we're always gonna have each other._

_Gosh, I sound like a sappy romantic, don't I? If this is how Sonic makes Amy feel, I understand why she continues to chase him. This feeling I feel for you, it's more intense and more powerful than the Master and Chaos Emeralds combined. Yes, it's that intense. And I only feel this way when I'm near you. None of the other girls make me feel this way. None of the other girls leave me breathless, speechless, and dizzy like you do._

_You've always been there for me, Blaze. I have a hard time remembering a time when you weren't in my life. I remember that fateful day when you and I first met and became friends. I was only nine, and I was walking through the park or something by myself. I heard a cry for help, and instincts drove me to find the source of that cry. Who would've thought YOU were crying for help?_

_You were surrounded by a group of kids, and I could tell they were bullies. I could easily hear their jeers and taunts, and their hateful, cruel words were sharper than knives. You were lying on your back, both arms up in an attempt to shield you from their kicks and punches. My blood boiled in fierce anger, and I don't know, but I lost control and did the first thing that crossed my mind._

_I used my telekinesis to levitate them in the air and flung them somewhere off to the side. I could care less if they landed safely or not; I secretly hoped they were hurt. The little pricks deserved to be hurt. I was by your side quicker than the blink of the eye and helped you up. I thanked God you weren't seriously hurt, just a few minor scrapes and bruises._

_When your eyes hesitantly met mine, I was surprised that they were the same melted gold color that mine were. I felt as if my heart stopped. Yes, even at the tender age of nine, I knew you were something._

"_What's your name?" I had asked. You gave me a shy smile, averting your gaze as you answered._

"_M-my name is Blaze, Blaze the Cat. Thank you for saving me," you said, and I remember grinning widely, pleased that I was such a help to you._

"_That's a pretty name. My name is Silver the Hedgehog, and you're welcome." And ever since then, we've been attached at the hips, bonding over our unique powers, your pyrokinesis and my telekinesis._

_I don't know about you, but I'm glad we met each other. Like I said before, I have a hard time picturing a life without you in it. I often wonder do you feel the same way. Do you regret becoming friends with me, or do you replay that memory over and over again in your head like I do? I'm shooting for the latter._

_I try to fight this feeling, but I can't, and I realize I don't want to fight what I'm feeling. I can't run away from my feelings, and I don't need to. You've always told me that regardless of my actions, my heart's in the right place. I trust my heart; it's never led me astray before, so why doubt it now?_

_I know I'm out of my league here. You're a beautiful princess, and I'm nothing more than a lowly pauper. You're so collected and confident, and I wear my heart on my sleeve and doubt myself. Why like someone like me? You can have any guy you want. Somehow, and I'm just spit balling here, you, for whatever reason, don't want those other guys? Could I be that reason?_

_Every time I hear your beautiful laugh, my heart does crazy flutters. Every time I see that bright smile on your face, I feel myself smiling too, and I know why. It's because knowing you're happy makes me happy too. Just knowing that I'm the reason behind such a flawless smile and a melodious laugh makes my heart feel whole._

_Gosh, this letter is longer than I thought it was gonna be, but I think I succeeded in getting my point across. I don't expect you to feel the same way; heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you read this, burn it in front of my face, and tell me to stop being so ridiculous. But I can't go on like this. I can't pretend I don't like you when I know I do. I think I may even love you._

_Anyways, I just feel like you should know. You make me feel all types of ways, and I know I'm not your typical Prince Charming, but for you, I'd be the best dang Prince Charming I could be._

_Much love,_

_Silver the Hedgehog_


End file.
